Latch mechanisms are a well-known structure for securing two objects together, for example, a lid on a case. A standard latch mechanism requires a tool to be opened, or includes a space-consuming structure with a large footprint.
For industrial cases or toolboxes, front lid latches are typically provided on the lower portion of the lid to latch the lid to the case. The conventional latch will have a low ground clearance, and the user may scrape his or her hand against the ground trying to open the latch. Also, users of this type of case commonly wear gloves, and the low clearance or tight quarters of the conventional latch make it difficult for a user to open the latch if the user is wearing gloves.
Some conventional latches include a handle that is elastically biased into the closed position to maintain a locked latch unless a user applies an external force to the handle. The conventional elastically-biased latches include hooks or other engaging means on the handles, and when lifting the handle, the user also lifts up on the engaging structure. However, such a structure must be manufactured with a high degree of precision in order to align the engaging structure and the handle. Further, the engaging structure itself is elastically biased in the conventional latch structure, and is constantly subjected to stress based on the elastic bias.